


calling you

by chaehyungwonies



Series: wonutokki [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: in which hyungwon and changkyun meet face-to-face through a facetime call





	calling you

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN part of the au lol i'm just, full of drabbles arent i...

“Hey,” was the first thing Changkyun heard when the call went through, and it was probably one of the most beautiful sounds he had heard in a long time during his busy week. Staff was bitter, angry half the time, he definitely wasn't on their good side at the moment and he had to almost beg for them to let him take this call. It was all worth it thought by hearing that single _hey_ and seeing the face of the man he had fallen for onscreen.

 

Hyungwon looked tired, recently awake or just about to sleep, Changkyun didn't know, hell he barely knew what day it was given he was being shipped off everywhere. Even though he looked tired, the dancer was beautiful, really Changkyun felt lucky to be the object of Hyungwon’s affections. Felt lucky that Hyungwon liked his song enough to choreograph to it, to keep trying to make something happen. Shenanigans from Kihyun aside, he really liked how they connected and he was happy. They rarely texted at the same time, often missed each other by an hour or so, but waking up to those sweet goodnight messages was worth it.

 

“How’s your ankle?” Changkyun asked, smiling softly to himself when Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s better. Had another checkup earlier today, and the doctor said it’s healing fast and well. I hope that means I’ll be up dancing soon.”

 

Changkyun found his eyes tracing the curve of Hyungwon’s nose as he spoke, noting the slight pink flush to the elder’s cheeks and nose, the way his bangs fell against his forehead, the sparkle in his eyes when he mentioned dancing. This is what Changkyun wanted to see in person, wanted to kiss the tip of Hyungwon’s nose and brush those bangs from his face and make him smile like when he talks about dancing. He wanted to write songs that Hyungwon would dance to, songs that would make Hyungwon laugh as he bounced across the floor to show Changkyun his latest moves.

 

After working with Wonho and Shownu, Changkyun did get a better handle on how Hyungwon chooses his moves, how he leans more toward jerky flexible moves while Wonho leans toward body waves and sultry motions and Shownu is a mixture of the two. It’s a great combination and leaves little wonder to why they got so popular. Great personalities, amazing song choices, good balance of center position and stunning choreography. Changkyun’s somewhat surprised he had never heard of WoNuTokki before Hyungwon covered Who Am I.

 

Changkyun had heard of DJ H.ONE before though, some name passed between mouths that he didn’t really care about. When people started asking him about H.ONE after Hyungwon’s cover, he did more inspection, got to learn a little bit more, got to appreciate him more, and he was smitten.

 

“You have to do some physical therapy though, right,” mentioned Changkyun to keep the silence caused by his distracted thoughts from being too long. “Get your leg used to being used again.”

 

“Yeah I start that up this next week,” a heavy sigh, “It’s gonna consume a lot of my time from here to when I get the damn cast off, and even past then. I’ll be able to get back to dancing once the cast is gone.”

 

Changkyun could live off the energy radiating from Hyungwon whenever he talked about his craft. “Mmm, that’s good.”

 

“And then I’ll be able to see you.”

 

“Yeah, if my staff is done being a dick about us.” the rapper sighed and leaned back against the head of his hotel bed. “Also, I’ve got my album to work on once this tour is over. I’m going back to Gwangju as well to visit family.”

 

“Gwangju? You’re from Gwangju?” Changkyun nodded. “Minhyuk is, too. And me, I’m also a local. Wow, fate works in mysterious ways, huh.”

 

“That she does and I love her for it,” Hyungwon hummed softly and tilted his head with a soft look in his eyes, which were soon covered by his bangs in the cutest manner.“You’re adorable.”

 

“Ah, no, that word belongs to you, wolf boy,” the dancer teased with a full grin that made Changkyun’s heart skip a beat or two. Hyungwon truly was _gorgeous._ “I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“I promise it’s gonna be soon, so soon,” he wanted to pet at his screen and touch Hyungwon so bad, “In the meantime, I’m sorry I keep missing your messages.”

 

“It’s okay, you’re busy and your staff hates me, and I’m gonna start being busy, too. We’re lucky this call can even happen.”

 

Changkyun nodded and closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh. “I like your voice. Do you sing at all?”

 

The other man sputtered. “What? Me? Yeah, I guess I do a little. I tried a bit when I was starting off with the whole DJ stint but it never panned out.”

 

Something in Changkyun sparked at the word DJ. Sure he had later looked up a lot of DJ H.ONE videos and knew Hyungwon could rally up a crowd like no other. Whenever Hyungwon would bite his bottom lip and stare out into the crowd with that seductive gaze as his fingers danced across the pads and levers of his soundboard, Changkyun would feel something in his throat choke up. But with the knowledge that DJ H.ONE wasn’t the best name to be throwing around anymore and knowing that it had somehow hurt Hyungwon, Changkyun wasn’t too enthusiastic about DJ Hyungwon anymore.

 

“Maybe you can sing for me?” suggested the rapper with the softest tone he could muster. His eyes were still closed, he couldn’t bring himself to open them now that his body thought the gesture signaled time for bed. “It doesn’t have to be now, or tomorrow, or the next time we call. It can be when we met or never. It’s up to you.”

 

“I’ll gladly sing for you, don’t say never.”

 

The gentle lilt in Hyungwon’s voice made Changkyun crack an eye open and he could feel blush hitting his cheeks before Hyungwon commented on it. “I can’t help it,” started the rapper in response, “You’re so fucking cute when you’re being sweet to me.”

 

“You bring it out of me,” retorted Hyungwon with a huff, but his cheeks were also darkening and his was biting his bottom lip with embarrassment. He ran a hand through his hair with a huff and looked off to the side. “I’m mad at your staff.”

 

“So am I.”

 

“I just want to see you.”

 

“I want to see you, too. So bad.”

 

“When do you think they’ll be done being salty about you liking me? I don’t think them being pissy is going to break us up.”

 

“Probably once I’m actually working on an album they can promote as a distraction from that fact.” Changkyun closed his eyes again and curled up against himself in his bed. “I’m going to start that soon I think. Writing songs.”

 

“I’ll dance to them,” cooed Hyungwon with a bright tone that made Changkyun feel some fuzzy warmth inside. “All of WoNuTokki can dance to your new songs, we’ll make lots of choreography and perform them with you at your stages and staff can kiss my ass because they won’t be able to keep my boyfriend from me, I don’t care if he’s now an idol or not.”

 

“They mean well I’m sure, it’s just frustrating right now.”

 

“You sound sleepy.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Do you want to end the call?”

 

“No, don’t go. Don’t go yet.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Changkyun could feel the exhaustion washing over him with Hyungwon’s words. He was struggling to stay up, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Just talk to me. I want to hear your voice.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

Changkyun didn’t know when exactly he fell asleep, somewhere around Hyungwon whining about Minhyuk working on some photobook and slogan group orders for hours, but when he woke up to the call having ended and a sweet message of _goodnight i’ll see you soon_ on his lock screen, he knew he was going to do his best to keep Hyungwon at his side and repair whatever reputation might have damaged them both through their association.

 

_06:31 — ceichuu: sorry i totally forgot about our match up tonight, i have smth coming up, can we reschedule it?_

 

_10:24 — kkukkyung: sure can, lemme know what works, i’m getting busy myself and trying to figure out a time to meet up w my bf_

 

_15:44 — ceichuu: omfg dude i can relate…good luck!! we’ll talk later_


End file.
